ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Vessel On an Asteroid Field
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Hazard Sector in an Asteroid Field. ----''Plasma storms, burst missile launchers, hidden pirate stations that blow themselves up; you thought you have seen it all. But in this godforsaken sector at the far end of the galaxy you find an alien vessel with no corresponding entry in any database. They seem hostile and load weapons.'' * Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ** Fight a Crystal ship. *** (After destroying enemy ship) The crystalline hull of the craft keeps withstanding you weapon fire, even when most of its systems are already destroyed. Your first mate suggest focusing fire on a possible weak spot. A concentrated barrage finally blows the vessel to pieces. The remains contain little materials of use; writing the log entry for this event will be complicated. **** Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources *** (After killing enemy crew) The strange crystalline beings have been destroyed. You strip their ship of the little technology that seems usable to you. Federation protocol demands that all unknown alien tech has to be archived for analysis, but you decide to put the scrap material to use immediately. Writing the log entry for this event will take a lot of time. **** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources *** (When the ship wants to escape) You never have seen an FTL field envelope spread so fast. Whatever advanced technology they use, it will allow them to escape quickly. **** (After the ship successfully escaped) The strange ship got away, but their exotic FTL technology left an easy to follow particle trail ***** Follow the strange ship. ****** You input their coordinates into your map and prepare to follow. ******* A quest marker is added to your map ***** Hope to never see this ship again. ****** This was scary and writing the log entry will take a lot of time. You prepare to leave. Damaged Crystal Ship The unknows ship sustained more damage than you though. It's crystaline hull is pierced in many places and oxygen leaks through the cracks. It has substantially altered it's appearance as well. You detect no livesigns aboard. * This is a unique oportunity. Go aboard and search the ship. ** You send some crew aboard to explore. Nearly everything is either destroyed or unidentifiable, but one of the weapons appears salvageable and there's a strange stasis pod that catches your eye. *** Continue... **** It looks like a massive asteroid is in a direct collision course with the derelict ship! You have to pull your crew out but they want to grab what they can first. What do they take? ***** Take the weapon and any spare scrap. ****** Your crew grabs what they can and returns to the ship before the asteroid hits. You take a look at what you've recovered once you move clear of the asteroid field. ******* Receive a Low amount of Scrap and a Weapon ***** Grab the stasis chamber. ****** Your crew drags the pod back to your ship before the asteroid smashes into the ship, shattering through the crystal coating and destroying the ship. ******* Continue... ******** The pod appears to be functioning but you see nothing but shards of crystal inside. Perhaps someone else will know how to open it. ********* Receive a Low amount of Scrap and the Damaged Stasis Pod Augment ** You send some crew aboard to explore. Nearly everything is either destroyed or unidentifiable, but a strange hunk of crystall catches your eye. Is this one of the ships crew? There is no oxygen left within the ship. This thing must be dead. *** (Advanced Medbay) Bring the crystal body aboard for analysis. (Requires level 2''' Medbay) **** When the Alien is brought back into the ship, it miraculously starts breathing again. Your advanced medbay is of little help, but the nutrients you supply the being with allow it to recover. It speaks slowly, "Greetings. I wish you no harm, although I recall beeing engaged in combat with you." ***** Continue... ****** "I have yet to learn your alien ways. Many of your kind attacked me. But now I appear to be in your debt. My people isolated themselves a long time ago, but perhaps it's time to re-establish a connection. There are hidden wormholes in Rock territory and the Rock home-worlds. Perhaps you can take me there so I can properly repay you?" ******* Receive a Crystal crewmember *** Take the any spare scrap. **** Your crew grabs what they can, takes holo-images of the entire ship and then abandon it. This will be long report to file ***** Receive a '''Low amount of Scrap and Resources * This might be a trap. Destroy and scrap the ship. ** Whatever secrets this ship holds, it's unlikely that they are important for your mission. You fire at it's last functioning systems and then take it appart. *** Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources Trivia * This event is called CRYSTAL_FIGHT_ASTEROID. * This event is one of the event where letting the enemy flee is more beneficial than preventing them. * This event allow the access to the hidden sector much easier since not only can you get the Damage Stasis Pod augment, but you can also get a Crystal Crewmember as long as you have a level 2 Medbay. * The "substantially altered it's appearance" line in the follow up event is a cover up for FTL being largely unable to generate the exact same ship you previously fought. Category:Events Category:Hazard Sector Events